


The Day Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter Had Sex

by HisLovelyCurls



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisLovelyCurls/pseuds/HisLovelyCurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal are discussing penis sizes. You won't believe what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter Had Sex

Will Graham sat across from Hannibal Lecter, the both of them adorning their usual seats in Hannibal's office. They were discussing penises. Penis sizes. The like. As per usual. "I believe the size of a male's genitalia is an interesting reflection on one's personality," Hannibal mused. "I've noticed that the larger one has, the more destructive he is permitted to be. By both his own conscience, and society as a whole." Will couldn't help but allow a smile to creep onto his lips. "This coming from a man who eats people. Are you trying to make a statement, Doctor Lecter?" He could see the smile in his therapist's eyes, despite his success in keeping it off of his lips. "Aren't you perceptive. Tell me, Will, what do you believe your own body says about you?" Will stood and strode over, each footfall a drum in his ear. He seated himself on Hannibal's thigh and leaned in close, his lips barely brushing Hannibal's ears. "I believe it's telling me this conversation has run it's course. Don't you agree?" He knew his therapist could feel the swell of his erection through his pants. He could tell by the way he held himself, just for a moment, rigid and stiff under him before his muscles relaxed and his hand reached up to guide Will. Their mouths met, sliding against each other and then they hAD SEX.


End file.
